Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus that includes a compressor for air-conditioning, and is used in a system that enables adjustment of an operating point when an engine is operated.
Related Art
For example, a hybrid vehicle includes an engine and an electric motor as power sources for running the vehicle. The hybrid vehicle runs using power from at least one of the engine and the electric motor. In the hybrid vehicle, there is an engine stop period while the vehicle is running. Therefore, an electric compressor is used as the compressor for air-conditioning. In this case, an on-board battery is charged by a power generator, as appropriate, by regenerative drive and engine drive. In addition, when an air-conditioning request for air-conditioning to be performed is issued, the battery supplies power to the compressor based on the air-conditioning request. Thus, the compressor is driven by power supply from the battery (refer to JP-A-2000-232799).
In a configuration, such as that described above, in which the compressor is driven by power supply from the battery, deterioration of power consumption performance becomes a concern. This is because battery power, which involves large charge/discharge loss, is used. Power consumption is defined as, for example, the amount of increase in fuel consumption per unit power generated. In addition, while the compressor is driven, feedback control is generally performed so as to make the actual temperature inside a vehicle cabin match a target temperature. However, in this configuration, energy efficiency related to compressor-driving is not taken into consideration. Therefore, it is thought that there is room for technical improvement.